The present invention relates to a swaying apparatus, and more particularly to a swaying apparatus capable of making reciprocating motion by means of an electrical apparatus and its subsidiary devices, which are designed to install at the lateral side of the swaying body to ensure operational safety. The extend of the movement of the swaying body is under the control of two magnets which are disposed apart and cam be adjusted as desired.
The swaying apparatus mentioned above is commonly applied to a crib, which is known as an electronic crib. However, the structural layout of a conventional electronic crib is defective in that the swaying apparatus is mounted at the bottom portion of the swaying body of the crib, resulting in installing and operational difficulties. In addition, the range within which a conventional electronic crib can sway is greatly limited to a maximum of thirty degrees. Furthermore, the unwanted mechanical noise and vibration are unavoidable consequences of a defective design in which the permanent magnets and the excited magneto-electrical apparatus are disposed face to face. The conventional electronic crib is further defective in that it is not equipped with means to refrain the swaying body of the crib from moving. Finally, the swaying body of the conventional electronic crib is so assembled in a cantilever manner that it is prone to be hazardous to a child.